


One for the Same

by therrinninja



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Not Beta Read, Not Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therrinninja/pseuds/therrinninja
Summary: Marinette is on cloud 9, and Alya has some terrible news for her best friend.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	One for the Same

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a post on Reddit, ended up as a blurb, posting it here too.

Marinette's life couldn't be better. She and her dream boy were finally dating, and she was so, so happy. She practically waltzed up the school steps, and drifted dreamily into the courtyard, and completely failed to notice the nervous looks her classmates were shooting her.

Her joy was still intact when Alya approached her in the locker room.

"Hey, um, Marinette? I - we need to talk."

Memories of last night were still dancing in Marinette's mind. "Yeah?"

"So, girl, I really, really, REALLY hate to do this, but ...." Alya fell silent, looking away. Nino, looking just as concerned, flapped his hand to urge her onward. "I think Adrien is cheating on you."

Marinette blinked. Then blinked again. The euphoria was shredding away as she asked "what?"

Alya pulled out her phone from her back pocket and frantically started poking at the screen "Okay, so you know I get super excited whenever I see Ladybug and I love taking photos and I honestly didn't realize what I had seen until I was looking at it later because holy shit I didn't want to think I was really seeing it and I'm so, so SO sorry but I need you to see this."

She turned the phone to Marinette.

The photo was crystal clear. Ladybug and Adrien stood, holding each other close, and were kissing.

Memories of last night flashed back through her mind, now suddenly less dreamy. She had been running through the city, taking in the sights. Adrien had waved to her from the set of a night-time photo-shoot. He had looked amazing and perfect in the moonlight, and she couldn't help but hop down to say hi to her boyfriend. He had been sweet and they had snuck away briefly to "play some Super Penguino" before he had to go back to work.

She hadn't really thought about it.

She hadn't thought about it at all.

"I-"

Alya's eyes were shimmering with tears. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, putting her phone away. "I haven't posted that anywhere. I just couldn't."

Marinette stood frozen, unsure how to feel. Sure, she was Ladybug, so it wasn't as if he'd cheated on someone else, but .....

But did he know that?

Was Adrien the cheating type?

Horror was creeping up her spine. Was Adrien really the kind of person who would cheat on her? She couldn't have thought it a possibility. But Adrien didn't know she was Ladybug. For him, he had-

He had cheated on Marinette, his girlfriend, for Ladybug.


End file.
